One year at Hogwarts with Rose Weasley
by pottergroupie
Summary: Rose Weasley has a bit of an attitude problem though she thinks that her problem is everyone around her doesn't get the term "personal space". This year at Hogwarts, she finds herself the victim of sadistic pranks. She finds herself in the midst of a perplexing love triangle while trying to claw herself away from her cousin Dominique's needy grasp. You can expect a hectic year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! Here's a little introduction to the story:**

_Rose Weasley has a bit of an attitude problem. Though she thinks that everyone around her just doesn't get the term "personal space". She hates that she can't break up with her annoying boyfriend Devin; she hates that her cousin Dominique is always fluttering in her face; she hates that she barely talks to her best friend Teddy Lupin any more since he got married to Dominique's older sister Victoire and above all, she hates Scorpius Malfoy. _

_But this year at Hogwarts won't be all that quiet (though Rose likes to point out that having a family full of Weasleys makes you phase out the word 'quiet' from your vocabulary). Rose will find herself in more danger she ever thought she could be as she enters her sixth year. She'll find herself learning about things like life, love and tolerance._

* * *

><p>I kick off my covers and sit upright on the bed. Next to me, Dominique is sleeping comfortably and I can hear the faint sounds of her breathing. My hairs stick to my forehead which kind of pisses me off because it means I will wake up grotty and gross. Grumbling silently underneath my breath, I reach over to our bedside table for my wand. I don't need it but I always felt insecure and vulnerable without.<p>

I shove my wand into my pyjama bottoms and carefully lift myself off the bed so I don't wake Dominique. On my way to the door, I almost trip over my school books and my sleeping cat Nietzsche who is always lurking around the house. I creep downstairs and reach for the front door.

I skip outside and onto the street. We are in central London, staying at the Potters' and by "we" I mean the whole Weasley clan. From Hugo and me to Uncle Percy's girls Molly and Lucy. We always stayed at the Potters during the last two weeks of every summer before school started. It is pretty hectic but all in all, we always had a good time. How did it work? Well, we're Weasleys. We can squash in together anywhere though to be fair, we don't have to squash in together here; the place is huge. It is a nice old-fashioned Victorian town house located in a predominantly muggle part of London. On the outside, it looks rather small but a few spells and charms made the inside lavishly massive.

I have to share a room with Dominique which is actually pretty fun. We once snuck into James' room and burnt his eyebrows off by accident while trying to place a few fire crackers underneath his pillow. Aunt Ginny was furious until she actually saw James and burst into maniacal laughter.

I smile at the memory. Despite it being summer, London is actually quite chilly at 3:30 in the morning. Crossing the road, I plant myself on a park bench. I haven't been sleeping well the entire week. I feel a nervous knot in my stomach. I am anxious about returning to Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, Hogwarts is my favourite place in the world; it is my home. I spend more time there than I do with my parents. But I dread my return. Why? Because I have to dump my boyfriend Devin Collin. We have been dating for almost a year. He asked me out after one of our prefect meetings in fifth year. Yes, I was a prefect. No one was surprised which should have been flattering but all I got was a pat on the back and an enthusiastic "Nice!" for congratulations. Anyway, we dated through the whole of fifth year which was a lot longer than we should have.

About two or three months after we started going out, I started noticing little habits and things that annoyed the hell out of me. He kept laughing at everything I said even when I wasn't joking, he slurped his pumpkin juice so loudly that the whole Gryffindor table looked over, he kept watching me do my Ancient Runes homework and correcting me as I went and he doesn't wear socks. It is so weird.

I'm not the type that is good with confrontations. When I feel an argument brewing, I will literally leave the room and disappear for a few hours. I have spent the last four months trying to break up with Devin but I kept chickening out when the moment came.

So here I am, sitting on a slightly sticky park bench completely alone and freaking out the night before leaving for Hogwarts. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my body. How does one initiate a break up? What does one do afterwards? Do you shake hands? It seems kind of rude just leaving them without some kind of gesture.

It's not difficult to guess that I've never broken up with anyone before in my life. As a matter of fact, I've never had a boyfriend before Devin so that explains my ineptitude in the art of crushing someone's heart.

_Stop it, _I think to myself, _you're pathetic; freaking out over breaking up with boyfriend? Really? You've hit a new low Rose. _Sighing as I stand up, I pull my night robe closer to my center. I turn around and start walking back to the house while putting my hands into my pocket to feel for my wand.

"Help me," Startled, I spin around and see a woman standing in front of me. She looks awful. Her clothes are dishevelled and her face is wet with tears. After recovering from my shock, I notice how pretty she is. She looks to be in her mid thirties and she has wonderful dark brown hair that flows over her shoulders and stops at her waist. Even in her dreadful state, her hair still looks beautiful. She is slender and quite tall with an olive complexion.

I pull myself out of my dumbstruck state, "Sorry?" The woman limps towards me and I can't help myself but take a few steps backwards.

"Please," she says through her heavy sobs. "You're one of them, aren't you? I can see your wand in your pocket."

She is a muggle. A muggle who knows I am a witch. I draw my wand feeling alarmed. "Who are you? What do you want?"

She put her hands up which I have just noticed, are bruised and cut. "My name is Cassandra. I'm being followed."

All of a sudden I feel silly. A muggle is making me uneasy. I can easily render her unconscious if I tried. I put my wand away, "By who?"

"One of your kind." She hesitates before answering and seems to avoid using the term "witch" or "wizard" like they were taboo. "I need somewhere to hide. I know I'm not like you but please help me." She starts crying again. Oh God, not this again. I mentally scold myself for being mean.

"How do you know about witches and wizards?" I ask. I am thoroughly confused; we have laws to make sure muggles don't find out about our world.

"I-" She stops abruptly and seems to be listening to something. I listen as well and that is when I notice a strange sound. A ticking sound, like the strange sounds of muggle clocks that granddad collects only faster. The ticks come consecutively with pauses so brief you can't hear the silence in between. Cassandra looks terrified. She turns and runs.

"Wait," I call after her and try to run but I'm in slippers and she is already gone. In the midst of yelling indecencies, I stop and listen again. The ticking sound seems to be getting further and further away until I can't hear it at all.

**So there you have it, I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review, I would really like some tips on how to improve my story! Feel free to leave any suggestions as to where you want the story to go/what you want to be included in it. ** I'll try to update in the next day or so :) Okay, thanks for reading! ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! It's kind of long, but personally I prefer long chapters, I had this mostly written up before. Hope you enjoy!**

I look in the mirror and swear aloud. My auburn hair is bent and sticking up in all the wrong places. I try to use water to tame it but it just made my hair look oily which is really gross. I wish I could use magic to fix it up but I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Deciding that I do not want to look like hippogriff poo, I take off my clothes and start the bath.

The door to the bathroom bursts open, "Oh geez Rose, you've been in here for thirty minutes. Rehearsing your break up with Devin? Or are you hoping to hide out in here for the remainder of your life so you won't have to?" Dominique bats her eye lashes and smiles sweetly.

"Get out Dominique!" I sink lower into the water, trying for decency's sake to cover myself in bubbles.

"No need to be shy, cousin." She takes out her make up bag and starts applying Felicity Felcon's Fantastical Foundation. Not that she needs it. She's part veela which means that she's painstakingly gorgeous.

Out of no where, Albus Potter pokes his head in the bathroom, "I heard someone scream, is everything alright?"

"Al! Get out! Can't you see I'm taking a bath?"

"Yeah, Al," Dominique chips in, "you have no respect for boundaries."Al looks embarrassed and mumbles sorry on his way out.

"Speaking of boundaries," I say as I glare at her, "can you please let me bathe in peace?"

She acts as though I haven't said a thing. Flicking her blond hair over her shoulder, she sits down beside the tub. "So, how are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"You know - how are you going to break up with Dev?"

I cross my arms and lean back in the tub, "Uh - I don't know, it's not like I've planned out the whole conversation out in my head." Which I actually have many times. Every conversation ended up with Devin turning me into a teacup and throwing me at the wall.

"Well, I want you to know that you have my full support."

"Thanks," I say rolling my eyes, "now can you please go?"

"You're doing the right thing."

"Yeah, got it, see you later."

"But you know, let him down easy. Maybe soften the usual catty attitude and go for a - I don't know - a regretful attitude?"

Really? "Don't worry I got it, I'll start it off with 'Devin, I regret to inform you that our relationship must be terminated...'"

Dominique hits me across the head, "This is not funny Rose!" I think it's pretty funny but I guess _someone_ is in a mood. "You always back out at the last minute because you're scared that he will start crying, and you hate emotional situations."

"That is not true!" I say defensively.

She snorts, "Rose, when Molly started crying because her friends went to Hogsmeade without her, you smashed your cauldron so you could go clean up the mess instead of deal with Molly."

"Her crying surprised me so my hand slipped," I mumble though it is hardly convincing.

"Right." She stands up and continues applying her make up. "I worry about you, Rose."

* * *

><p>I stalk downstairs into the dining room to eat breakfast. It is a quarter to 10. We need to leave in 45 minutes.<p>

"Gooooood morning, Rose," James has a piece of toast wedged in his mouth and another in his hand.

"G'morning," I say exasperatedly though it is barely 'good'. He pushes past me and leaves the room, undoubtedly to pack. Every year, James would start packing 30 minutes before we were meant to leave. Every year. I guess this year is a 15 minutes improvement.

I turn to face the rest of my family at the breakfast table. Everyone is down except for Dominique. Typical. "Good morning Rosie," Aunt Ginny smiles at me.

"Good morning Aunt Ginny, what's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want," jokes Uncle Harry, he has the Daily Prophet in front of him and he scoops spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth, "Ginny made enough food to feed the whole of London."

"Which is just enough to feed a few Hogwarts students," Aunt Ginny replies. We all laugh and I am cheered considerably. My "meeting" with Dominique left me kind of grumpy.

"Hey Rose! Can you pass me the maple syrup?" I hear Albus from behind me. I grab the bottle and turn around to pass it on; instead, I run into someone and drop it.

I scowl, "Sorry." Looking up, I see the pale thin face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Did Rose Weasley just apologise?" Scorpius asks in mock surprise.

Yeah, apologising for your birth and consequent existence_. _I should've known that Scorpius would be there. He comes every morning of the 1st of September to go to Kings Cross with our family. He is there because of Albus. Albus is the only member of the family that isn't in Gryffindor. So Al and Scorpius are both in Slytherin and despite having fathers who hate each other, they somehow became best friends.

Scorpius and I have a complicated relationship being that it is practically non-existent except for the fact that we are constantly going out of our ways to piss each other off. He always has a permanent smirk on his face that I seriously want to slap. His white blond hair is always sticking up and messy, which I suspect he purposely tried to achieve. He is a head taller than me and he always makes a point of trying to exaggerate how far he has to look down in order to see my face.

"Come on, Scorp, it's not even 10. Don't wind up Rose before it's noon, give her a break," Al calls out. I pick up the maple syrup and give it to Al.

I load my plate with pancakes and toast and go out into the backyard patio to have my breakfast. I sit myself down. Lily Potter joins me about five minutes later.

"Hi Rose," she says happily, "are you excited about going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, totally," I say lamely. Lily Potter is the nicest person you will ever meet. She is just so gentle and kind, I swear I saw her giving a eulogy for a dead something-or-other bug-like thing last year.

"I wonder who is going to be the new Muggle Studies teacher this year," she asks while she chews on her carrot sticks. She's vegan and the year before she swore that she would never hurt another living thing if she could absolutely avoid it.

"I don't know," I answer. I don't know but whoever it is probably can't beat Miss Smith. She is a squib but she absolutely loves muggles and is fascinated by them. Even so, she is getting old and so she decided to spend her remaining years relaxing and enjoying retirement. We sit together and eat in silence for a while until Fred Weasley comes over.

"You're in fifth year now, little cousin," Fred sits down with us and flings his arm around Lily's shoulders, "You're entering your OWLs year, oooooooh."

"Come on, Fred," I say laughing, "stop trying to scare her. It wasn't that bad. Besides, shouldn't you be thinking about your NEWTs instead of scaring fifth years?"

Fred is Uncle's George's son and he also is one of those guys that you can't help liking. He's always joking around and being a total idiot. He's one of James' best friends as well. They're always causing trouble. They are unstoppable and the whole school loves them, even when they flooded Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Myrtle roamed the castle annoying everyone for a week after that.

"Pfft, I'll worry about that later," Fred waves it off and takes a hearty bite out of his toast.

James comes running from the house and stops in front of us, "Yo Freddie, I need your help."

"Mum told you to pack last night James," Lily says patiently.

"Yeah, well I was busy," Looking down at his watch and cringing, James bolts toward the house again. Freddie sighs before getting up and following James inside.

"Is it really that stressful, Rose?" Lily asked quietly, she looks genuinely worried and I have to admit that her worrying is adorable.

"Well, it's a little towards the end of the year, but if you stay on top of things before exams then you'll be fine." I smile what I hope is a reassuring smile at her. In fact, fifth year was the most stressful year of my life. I have no idea how I am going to survive NEWTs. "If you're struggling then just talk to me and I'll try to help."

"Thanks, Rose." She visibly relaxes. Scrapping the last of the food on her plate into her mouth, she stands up and goes back into the house.

"So you've got a soft side after all," Scorpius sits himself down next to me.

"Do you have to be such a prick all the time, Malfoy?" I ask.

"No," he says looking at me with amusement, "but it's fun."

"Well, you need to get yourself a better hobby."

He laughs. "At least I've got one. What's your hobby? Lying around moping all day?"

"No..." I say defensively.

"No, it's not your hobby or no, you don't mope around all day?"

"No, it's not my hobby," I say pointedly, turning myself away from him. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"Ah," he says in understanding. "Planning how you're going to break poor Devin's heart?"

"How do you know about that?" I ask, outraged. I made Dominique promise she wouldn't tell a soul.

He laughs again; he seems to be in a very cheerful mood which puts me in a dark one. "It's not hard to figure out. You're always rolling your eyes or changing the subject when he opens his mouth."

"No, I don't!"

He nods his head with a satisfied smile on his face, "Yes, you do. Though I'm surprised you've put up with him for so long."

"What is with the sudden interest in my love life?" I ask crisply.

He shrugs, "Oh Rosie, as sassy and annoying as you are, you fill me with delight at your antics."

"Where's Albus?" I ask, trying not-so-subtly to change the subject.

He shrugged, "Inside."

"I gathered that much," I snap.

He grins and I had to admit that while he is annoying the hell out of me, it is pretty cute. Not pretty cute, only a little bit cute. "You never disappoint when it comes to being bitchy. He's inside hanging out with Teddy."

"What?" I stand up, "Teddy is here?"

"Yeah," Scorpius says slowly, "he just got here like 5 minutes ago."

I stare at Scorpius for a few seconds and then run back into the dining room. Teddy looks up and smiles when he sees me, "There's my favourite Weasley."

I almost squeal. Running across the room I practically leap onto him as I pull him into a big hug.

He pulls me away at arm's length and studies me, "You look kind of pale, how are you?"

I am always pale. "Great! I say, "I've missed you! I want to hear about everything you've been up to since the wedding."

He chuckles, "Of course, but we better get moving. We need to leave the house in 15."

"Really, Rose? We haven't seen you in two weeks and it's like we don't even exist to you," I look behind Teddy and see my mum and dad.

I run into their arms and hug them as well. "Mum, dad, I've missed you too."

"Where's Hugo?" Mum asks.

"I'm here!" Hugo comes bouncing from the living room and mum lets go of me to hug him.

"How you doing, Ron?" Uncle Harry comes and slaps Dad on the back. Uncle Harry, Dad and Mum have been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. I have always been amazed by their friendship.

"Good, good," Dad mumbles. Our parents finally let go of Hugo and me. Mum hugs Uncle Harry and then Aunt Ginny.

I turn back to the door I came in from and see Scorpius lingering awkwardly in the doorway. I have an idea why he is kind of cautious around my parents. My dad openly hates Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father. I snigger at his discomfort.

Dad isn't mean to Scorpius or anything, he just doesn't go out of his way to be friendly. Still, I can understand why Scorpius is looking like he wanted to collapse into dust. He is a Malfoy in Weasley territory.

"Is everyone ready?" Aunt Ginny asks.

All the Hogwarts students dart upstairs to grab their trunks. Teddy followed me up to help. "I haven't seen you in months, Rose. You've grown."

"Thank Goodness, I was afraid I would be stuck at this height for the rest of my life," I joke. "Where's Victoire?"

Teddy looks away, "She's at her grandparents' house in France."

I frown, "How long is she there for?"

"A few weeks, I think." He got up and starts pacing the room. He makes a show of examining my things but I know that he isn't really paying attention.

"Is everything alright, Teddy?" I leave my trunk and go up to him. He stops pacing and looks at me.

"Everything is okay," he says though only half-convincingly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" I say, in case he had forgotten that we have been best friends for as long as I could remember.

"Of course I know that, Rose." He smiles and then hesitates before speaking again, "It's just that... Victoire..." Teddy looks incredibly uncomfortable, "She wants to have kids."

I am shocked, why would wanting children cause a rift in a relationship? I always thought children brought people together. "What's so bad about that? You're married, isn't that something reasonable for her to want?"

"Yeah," he scratches the back of his head. "I just don't think I'm ready to be a dad." He sits down at my desk and rested his face in the palm of his hand. "I'm twenty-four. Victoire is only twenty-two. I just don't think that we'll be able to... Handle it."

"I think you should have more faith in yourself," I say, "and in Victoire too."

"I do have faith, it's just... Don't worry about it, you still have a while until you worry about these kind of things. Let's get going."

I don't like the way he said "you still have a while", like I'm an incompetent, naive kid. Sure, he's eight years older than me; but he's talking like I have at least another three decades before I catch up with him. I was always happy when I saw Teddy but for the first time ever, I am angry and I want him to go back to Victoire. "Sure," I say, "let's get going. I mean that's what you do when you don't believe in people right? When Victoire wanted kids, you packed your bags and left for London. Now when I'm trying to help you, you try to pack me up and ship me off to Hogwarts."

I know that what I just said crossed the line and I know that it was completely unfair and horrible of me. But I also know that I'm mad and I want to get even. I'm sick of it, all I want is my best friend back and instead, I get some dude telling me that I don't understand the way of the world. I would talk to Uncle Percy if I want to be treated like that.

Teddy looks hurt; he opens his mouth to say something but before I give him a chance I abruptly grab my stuff, banging my trunk on the furniture so I can't give him a chance to say something else and leave. Nietz follows behind me purring. I forgot to feed him. I scoop him up into my arms, juggling between him and my luggage.

Downstairs, everyone is gathering in the front hall with their trunks and Uncle Harry and Dad are loading the enchanted car with our stuff together. The car was modified to fit a pretty much limitless amount of luggage in the trunk. On the outside, it looks like a mini van but on the inside, it's an exotic eighteen-seater lounge.

I look back towards the stairs and see Teddy going down. He doesn't look at me and I know that he is upset. I don't need to be a legilimen to tell, his smile is strained as he talks to Uncle Harry and he keeps running his hands through his hair which he always does when he's stressed out about something.

Not wanting to face him, I go out on the street to the park opposite the house. Memories from the night before come back to me and I stop. I strain my ears to listen for a ticking sound, but all I can hear is the noisy engines of muggle cars and a dog barking from a few houses down.

I don't know if I had actually seen a muggle girl. I mean - I know that I saw _a _girl but the more that I think about it, the more unlikely it is that she's a muggle. The Ministry would have never let a random muggle run about screaming wizards to witches they meet in the middle of the night. Besides, if she is a muggle and she knows about us, she must be a relative of a witch of wizard. If that is the case, why can't she have protection from them?

Unless it is a member of her family chasing her... But if a family member is hunting her, she doesn't stand a chance. I know that if I tried to run away, my mother would find be able to find me in under an hour.

The whole business is incredibly suspicious.

I decide to look in the Daily Prophet to see if there were any news of a girl being attacked or kidnapped. You can always tell if it's a wizard's doing. There's a copy in the kitchen but I find myself reluctant to go back inside.

I put Nietz on the ground. "Come on you ugly, annoying cat. Go to the car first," I say exasperatedly. Nietz hisses and runs off.

"Why aren't you inside worshipping Teddy Lupin?" Scorpius walks towards me and he looks slightly annoyed. I don't know what his problem is, I am pretty sure I won the trophy for worst morning ever.

"I'm really not in the mood for any more of your crap, Scorpius," I hiss.

He frowns, "You were ecstatic about fifteen minutes ago. What happened?"

I want to hex him. I want to hex everyone that comes near me. "Nothing," I snap.

Scorpius awkwardly goes to stand next to me, "Um - can I help you?" He says it like a waiter taking a customer's order. He is trying to be nice. I think he can sense the bitchiness radiating off me and wants to dilute it before we have to spend hours stuck in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express together with my cousins. Oh, and Devin too.

"As a matter of fact," I say, the idea forming in my head, "can you go get the Daily Prophet from the kitchen?"

"Why can't you get it yourself?" he asks dryly.

"You offered to help," I retort.

"Fine," he says sighing like he already regrets offering to help me, "be right back."

Scorpius does a small jog back inside and I smile. I appreciate that he is trying to help but I don't forget for one moment how annoying he is every other time.

He comes back pretty quickly and hands me the newspaper, I shove it into my backpack without opening it. With much difficulty, I manage to croak, "Thanks."

He grins widely, I have never seen him look so triumphant. "You are very welcome, Rosie." He trilled the 'r' in 'very'. "I guess this incident makes us best friends now, huh?"

I scoff, "Hardly."

"So I guess we'll just be great friends that are going to get matching bracelets?" he teases.

I laugh, the whole notion is ridiculous. Scorpius and I friends? I think I will drop dead the day that happens. "Totally," I grin, "we can even plait each other's hair and gossip about boys."

He laughs and I can tell he thinks the whole idea is impossible as well, "Sounds like a date." He winks.

"Rose, Scorpius, let's go." Uncle Harry calls. I look to see if anyone saw us talking other than Uncle Harry. No, no one. Albus and the others would give me so much crap. They think that I'm unreasonable when it comes to hating on Scorpius and it would give them so much satisfaction to see me actually being civil towards a Malfoy.

We walk to the car and I get in after Scorpius. In a few hours, we will be at Hogwarts again.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review if you can, I really would love your feedback and even suggestions as to what you want to see in the story! Thanks! If you're not really into long chapters please also say that in a review! My chapters will probably be around 3,000 words each. So because of this, they might take a few days longer to publish. I'll try to get chapter 3 up in the next 2-3 days :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

We are nested in our own compartment: James, Albus, Scorpius, Dominique, Fred, Devin and me. The other Weasleys are with their friends.

I sit stoically next to Devin. Admittedly, Devin is quite good-looking. He has dirty blond hair and deep blue-green eyes. He is pretty tall and built as well. He is always bragging about how he does laps in the black lake every morning before class.

"Baby, can you spot me some cash?" Devin asks leaning into to me. I hear the familiar call of the food trolley lady outside our compartment.

James and Albus choke at Devin's use of "baby" while Scorpius snorts. Most of the boys at our school dislike Devin. I used to hear them talking about how obnoxious and annoying he is all the time in the Great Hall. The girls however, all swoon. He is smart and he is handsome. My best friend at Hogwarts Julia Bloch doesn't understand why I want to break up with him. She's always saying stuff like "it's not like you're going to marry the guy, lighten up Rose". Julia usually sits with us in our compartment but this year she is sitting with her boyfriend Daniel Hopkirk and his seventh year mates.

"Sure," I mumble dully, I reach into the pockets of my robes and give Devin a galleon. He gets up and kisses me on the cheek before disappearing behind the compartment door. If someone else had asked me, I would've shoved the galleon up their nose but the least I could do for a guy I am about to break up with is buy him a couple of chocolate frogs.

"He's such a tool," James says with disgust. "As if he..." He shudders and makes a face. Albus looks like he wants to beat someone up while Scorpius just stares at the compartment wall behind me. Dominique and Fred are playing wizard's chess but I know they were listening in on the conversation.

"Leave him alone," I say in a low voice.

"Why?" James say tauntingly, "Is it because you're so deeply in love with him that you can't bear the thought of our poor opinions? Or is it because you're breaking up with him?"

"Shhh," I say checking to make sure Devin isn't at the door, "how does everyone know about that?"

James scoffs, "Rose, can you see your face every time he's near?"

"I don't even know how to answer that."

James looks thoughtful for a minute and then laughs, "You know what I mean. You look murderous. Also, Julia told me you were breaking up with Dev."

"Julia told you?" I am shocked and pissed. "Did she tell you while you two were hooking up in the Room of Requirement last year?" Julia and James kind of had a thing, well, she thought they did anyway. They hooked up once after James' seventeenth birthday party. It was just a fling but Julia told the whole school they were in a "serious and committed relationship". When James heard, he straightened her out and she didn't take it well. She dated half of the fifth year in five months.

Albus and Scorpius laugh. James looks slightly embarassed and mumbles, "Never mind I said anything."

Dominique's knight smashes Fred's king. "Ha-ha! You owe me two galleons, my friend," she exclaims. She looks at Fred smugly.

He looks outraged at the loss but rummages through his trouser pockets and throws her two gold coins anyway. "We're having a rematch when we get to Hogwarts."

"Whatever," she says while examining her nails, "I like slaying."

Devin comes back and smiles broadly as he looks at me. I muse over whether or not my hair is long enough to turn into a noose. "Here you go, babe," he says as he hands me a pumpkin pasty. He looks really proud of himself, like he is freaking Boyfriend of the Year of something for buying me a pumpkin pasty. With _my _money.

"Uh, thanks," I say, taking it.

He sits down next to me again and puts his arm around my shoulders. The whole compartment is silent for about ten minutes. "I think I'm going to get changed into my school robes," I say, trying to get away from Devin's arm.

"Yeah, me too," Dominique says as she stands up. I have a feeling she is also trying to escape the awkwardness that lingers in the air when Devin is around.

We leave the compartment and start walking toward the end of the train. "You have to break up with him, Rose."

"You think I don't know that?"

Dominique sighs and leaves to get changed in one of the changing cubicles.

I choose another cubicle and go inside. Locking the door, I plant myself on the wooden bench that are meant for your robes. I pull out the Daily Prophet and scan the whole thing. Nothing. Nothing about a girl being kidnapped or anything. There is a whole section on Goblin diplomacy but there is nothing weird or remotely similar to what I had in mind.

I frown with frustration. Who the hell was that girl? What if something happened to her? What if someone really was chasing her and now she's dead in an alley somewhere? _The Daily Prophet would've reported it, _I remind myself mentally. It isn't like I can do something anyway. She is gone. All I know about her is that her name is Cassandra.

I quickly change into my robes and go back to our compartment. Devin greets me with a toothy smile when I get back. Why does he have to smile so much?

Thoughts of the girl from last night plague me for the rest of the train ride. My mind is going into overdrive. I want to know who she is and I am going to find out.

* * *

><p>As usual, when we get to Hogwarts, self-drawn carriages are waiting for us. Al, Scorpius, Dominique and of course, Devin is with me. We are mostly quiet on the way to the castle except for Devin's whistling which is another annoying habit that I might want to point out. I should compile a list: listed numerically and single spaced.<p>

When we reach the castle, we all stumble off the carriage. Well, I stumble anyway. Devin doesn't even look back to see if I'm okay, he just keeps with his stupid whistling.

Scorpius and Al are chatting happily about quidditch, laughing loudly. I turn around to look for Dominique only to see she's gone off with her friend Maya.

Devin slows down to catch up with me, "So are you excited about Muggle Studies this year?"

"Yeah," I say, happy that for once, what he is saying isn't pissing me off. "I wonder who the new teacher will be."

He nods excitedly. "I can't wait!" He practically squeals. "I'm so glad that they finally got rid of that squib."

I stop and glare at him, "Excuse me?"

"Come on, you have to admit that she wasn't... She wasn't one of us. People like her shouldn't be allowed to be a part of our world." He looks confused at my angry reaction which infuriates me even more.

"Okay, listen here," I shout. I point my finger at him accusingly, "First of all, Miss Smith _chose _to leave so they didn't 'get rid' of her and if they did then I'll be questioning why Hogwarts is so prestigious and perceived as one of the greatest magical schools in the world because Miss Smith is _brilliant_, do you understand? Any school who can't see that, or any _person _for that matter, is downright incompetent. And secondly, what does it matter if she's a squib? She is still as clever as we are. She's got as many rights to be at Hogwarts as we do." I suck in a deep breath. My face is hot; I feel people staring at us.

Albus and Scorpius walk up to us cautiously. "Hey, is everything alright here?" Al asks quietly. Devin doesn't look at me and his face is bright red.

"Everything is not alright!" I yell, I don't know why but all of my anger from everything that had happened during the day just spills over. "Miss Smith is one of nicest, most intelligent professors I've ever met! How dare you talk about her like that? How dare you talk to her like she's beneath you?"

Scorpius puts his hands up in front of his chest and slowly approaches me, "Okay Rose, I know you're mad but why don't we talk about this calmly? You're tired and hungry, let's get some food in you."

"I'm not tired and hungry!" Why couldn't he see that I was genuinely angry, not because I was food-deprived but because of what Devin said?

He walks up and leans down, resting his lips lightly on the top of my ear, "I know, but this isn't the place and this isn't the way you should be dealing with it."

He leans back and puts a hand on my shoulder making me feel warm. The feeling was different to the rage I felt only moments ago. The anger was sizzling, this is soothing.

I back away a few steps and start walking towards the castle on my own, with what feels like a hundred pairs of eyes on my back.

**So there you go! How was it? Let me know what you think in a review! I would love to here your feedback :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

The start-of-term feast was like how it was every year. I sat with Julia. When I sat down next to her and her latest boyfriend Daniel, she gave me a funny look telling me that she knew what had happened outside. I gave her a look in return that said "Later. Okay?" She nodded and went back to making out with Daniel.

Usually, I don't sit with them because I prefer not to third-wheel and they preferred to just make out rather than talk. I tried to make conversation at first but then I just gave up. But as boring as it was sitting with them, I didn't sit with anyone else because Devin hates Julia and refuses to sit with her during meals. I don't know why he hates her, he never really told me but I've always assumed he hates her for the same reason other people do: she's so aggressively flirty and she doesn't shut up in class.

As soon as we get back to the Gryffindor common room, Julia practically tackles me to the side. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She asks. Shouldn't I be the one who's asking that?

"How do you know what happened?"

Julia arches an eyebrow. "Everyone knows about it. You're a hot topic of conversation at school now. I can't believe you were so insensitive to Devin."

I laugh harshly, "Please, Devin is so thick I doubt he even registered what I was saying."

"I can bet he did know what you were saying," she snaps. I don't know why she's sticking up for him.

"Do you know what _he _said?" I demand. "He said that because Miss Smith is a squib, she doesn't deserve to be a part of Hogwarts."

Julia hesitates. Despite all her vices, I know how strongly Julia insists that we are all equal: squibs, muggle-borns and purebloods. I think this is the only reason I've been friends with her for so long. She isn't completely two dimensional. "What he said was disgusting," she agrees. "But there were better ways to handle the situation than explode in front of a mass of people."

"So that's it?" I say coldly. "You're pissed because I _publicly_ yelled at Devin? Because I've 'damaged my reputation'?"

"Oh bloody hell, Rose! When will you get it through your thick skull? You. Are. A. Person. And people need other people! You need friends Rose! You can't just go through life without others. Now people think you're some kind of weird social-phobic freak."

"Well the damage is done. I don't care. Hopefully Devin will even break up with me," I say with a shrug.

"I doubt _that_," she sniggers. "He's completely in love with you. If anything, you just made him too afraid to start another fight with you. So him doing the dumping is off the table now."

"Please don't use the 'L' word and why the hell would he want to be with someone like me?"

"Because... You're kind of like him sometimes."

My face twitches, "What? I am nothing like him!"

She shakes her head and runs off to hang out with Daniel by the fireplace.

"Hey! Rose! Over here!" I hear someone call. I turn around and find Dominique waving me over. She's sitting with Scorpius on some cushions on the ground. Scorpius looks at me stonily while I walk over. I turn away from him and deliberately maintain eye contact with Dominique.

"So I heard about your little meltdown today."

"I didn't have a meltdown," I growl. I expected Dominique would ambush me about this.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me," she says defensively. "Devin has probably got the message by now though. At least there's a silver lining in all of this."

"Well, thank the Lord she didn't mortify and publicly humiliate Devin for nothing," Scorpius says sarcastically. He looks at me right in the eye which makes me feel small, making me angry. Who does he think he is to judge me?

"You're such a hypocrite, Malfoy," I spit. "You and Al are always going on about how annoying he is. What's your problem?"

"My problem is you, Rose." He says heatedly. "You have this delusion that you're the only person in this world who has any sense. You treat everyone around you like they're cardboard cut outs that you can beat up and throw around whenever you feel like it. I may not like Devin, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be an outright jerk to him just because I need someone to take out my anger on."

"I am not just lashing out!" I say angrily. "You heard what he said right?"

"Aren't you listening to me Rose?!" He asks, he looks hysterical. "I'm not disagreeing with the fact that what he said was wrong! I'm saying what _you _did was wrong."

"Hey Scorp," Dominique says while touching his arm gently, "cut her some slack. She's had a rough day." Dominique looks at me warmly. "Do you want to go paint our nails or something and talk?"

"No, thanks," I answer quietly, "I think I'll go to bed. I'm tired."

Dominique looks hurt about my rejection but quickly pastes a smile on her face. "Sure, good night."

Scorpius doesn't say anything as I get up and leave. I don't expect him to. I start walking to the stair case that leads to the dorms and spy Devin chatting with Kenna Burrow, a girl from fifth year who everyone knows has a massive crush on Devin. For some reason, I feel a twisting knot in my stomach. Julia and Scorpius are right. I am horrible.

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed while listening to the laughter coming from the common room. I curl up into a ball and hug my pillow. In one day, I managed to screw up everything. I managed to ruin my friendship with Teddy. I managed to shock even Julia. I managed to chase Devin away. I managed to make Scorpius think of me even worse than he did before and I managed to hurt Dominique; the only person who hadn't judged me and the only person who wanted to help.<p>

**A shorter chapter, this one! I'm so sorry, I've just started school today (I'm in year 12) and I've already got heaps of homework. If you see any mistakes, please forgive me. I didn't have as much time as I usually did to edit. As soon as I'm free, I'll go back and fix it all up! I know that this chapter has been kind of sad and angry but I promise it'll be back to normal in the next chapter! Anyway, I'll promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! :) And don't forget to leave a review if you can xo**

**Oh and thank you to Catfish for your review! I was so happy reading it :')**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Oh, I am so so so so sorry for not updating the past - what? 2 months? Oh wow, it has been too long! School has been superrr hectic, I'm in year 12 so please bear with me! Anyway, here is chapter 5! I hope it will be worth the wait ;)**

I trudge along to Professor Longbottom's office for our meeting to discuss which N.E.W.T subjects I'm taking. Neville is really good friends with mum and dad. I've been seeing him around my house before I even came to Hogwarts so it's kind of weird calling him "Professor Longbottom" seeing as he has always insisted that I call him Neville. I can't bring myself to call him that though; he is Gryffindor's Head of House after all.

I walk into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and head towards his office. Knocking loudly twice, I hear Professor Longbottom call me in.

"Hi Rose," Professor Longbottom says with a goofy smile on his face, "how was your summer?"

"It was great, Professor," I say brightly, "how was yours?"

"It was good fun, I went to visit Peru! It was absolutely marvellous" He looks excited and on the verge of launching into a story of his journey. Realising that we're in his office at Hogwarts and not at the Weasley dinner table, he clears his throat.

"So, we're here to discuss your NEWT options." I had heaps of NEWT options, I received an Outstanding for all of my OWL subjects.

"Um, yeah. I was thinking about just doing the subjects I did for my OWLs."

"Do you know what you're interested in doing after you leave Hogwarts?" He rests his chin on the back of his hands.

I haven't a clue. The trouble with doing well in every subject and enjoying every subject meant that I had no idea where I want to go. I can't do everything although I would happily try, given the option.

"No – should I?"

"Well, it's good to have some idea; though, the future isn't locked in quite yet!" His head bounces from side to side as he says it and I can't help but feel myself going cross-eyed trying to keep up with his fidgeting.

I laugh, "I can see why you don't teach Divination, Professor."

"You don't plan on doing Divination do you?"

"What? No! Of course not. Um, no offence, but I don't really think Divination is... A real subject."

This time, Professor Longbottom laughs. "Blimey, you sound exactly like Hermione."

I smile proudly. My mother is one of the greatest women I've ever met. I would've accomplished a lot in this life if I ever become half the person she is. "I know, it's almost like I'm her daughter or something," I say in mock wonder. I am glad that I have someone I can joke around with: someone who has known me my whole life. I felt especially alone at breakfast this morning. I sat with the Scamander brothers and ate while they went on about some garden slug called a buzzicle. I am pretty sure there aren't such things as buzzicles but I know better than to argue with them.

Professor Longbottom grins and takes out a parchment with my OWLs on it. "You're just as clever as her too. You received an Outstanding in every subject you sat. Who would've thought that the problem is having _too many _options? Do you have any hobbies or interests that might be a possible career path?"

"Well... I believe in what my mother fought – is still fighting for. You know, equality for all beings, even non-humans. I think it's wrong the way we treat other species. We put ourselves above all other beings simply because we're human and we can wield wands. It's not right."

"No, it's not right," he says looking back down at the parchment. "So you probably want a Ministry job?"

"Yeah... I guess so. If that's where I can make the most change."

"Hmm," he says frowning. "It's completely up to you what subjects you choose. Though I highly recommend taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies."

I think about it again, I knew I would be taking Muggle Studies again. Maybe choosing isn't as hard as I thought it would be. "Okay, what do you think about Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?"

"I think that sounds great." He gives me a roll of parchment with the times and locations of all the classes. "I'll see you after lunch for Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

* * *

><p>My first class is Potions. I really enjoy potions; Dominique, on the other hand, thinks that the only potion she's really interested in making is a love potion to seduce Roger Perks. Roger Perks is a total narcissistic douche face who spends the whole of meals talking about how much he lifts. She can do so much better. Thinking of Dominique, I feel like a prat for how I treated her last night.<p>

I walk down to the dungeons for class. It feels weird being alone in this part of the castle, I don't see any students around. I must be late. Ugh, day one and I'm already late.

I pick up my pace until I reach the classroom, I try to tiptoe inside so as to avoid attracting attention. "Rose! Hey! Did you just come in? You can sit with me!" A blonde Gryffindor girl I've never talked to before waves me over. She's sitting close to the front of the class. This whole not attracting attention thing is really working out for me.

Professor Furmage notices my late arrival. "Late, Miss Weasley? Oh dear me, what are we going to do with you?" He laughs and the noise sounds strange: artificial and foreign. I think Professor Furmage is the only teacher in the school who hates me. I corrected him once in third year and his pride has been hurt ever since.

The blonde girl that called me before speaks up. "Professor? I don't think Rose has ever been late to class before, maybe you can let her off just this once?" She widens her eyes which makes her look twelve years old.

Professor Furmage's face softens. "Alright Celia." He shifts his eyes to me and glares, "Sit."

I furtively make my way to the seat next to Celia. She gives me a wide smile as I sit down. I try to give her a grateful smile but instead I do this awkward eye twitch thing because I'm so anxious. Every single person in the room other than Celia and me seems to be whispering.

I turn around and immediately see Julia sitting with Albus. Like a lot of people before him, Al can't stand Julia. She treats him like a little brother even though he's a good two months older than her. Ever since she "went out" with James, she has taken it upon herself to be Al's older, unsought and unwanted sister. She's chatting away and he's rolling his eyes while yawning in the process. Al usually sits with Scorpius in potions though which is strange. I look around the class and find Scorpius sitting with Dominique. They're studying the textbook in front of them. Every so often Dominique would lean in and whisper something, making Scorpius laugh.

I turn round to the front. How could they have such a normal friendship? My friendships with everyone seems awkward and tense these days.

"Alright class, get working on your Draught of Living Death."

Celia starts clearing the bench and preparing the apparatus. "Um, Celia?" She looks up from her cauldron and stares at me questioningly. "Thanks... For you know, helping me out with Furmage."

"That's okay," she beams. "He's just an old tart who enjoys making the lives of smart people like you miserable."

I laugh. "Well, more like making _me_ miserable. He's normal with everyone else. Kind of."

She tucks her hair behind her ear and grins. I notice how blue her eyes are. They're very lovely. We get started on the work that Furmage set. At the end of class, we realise we have the same free period so we head off to the library to study together. She's tall. Really tall; she towers over me and although I'm usually intimidated by people that tall. I feel perfectly comfortable around her.

She's very smart. She made an almost perfect concoction of the draught. I admit, her potion-making skills are probably even better than mine. I remember seeing her around school before but I never really paid much attention to her.

"I can't believe it," she breathes.

"What?"

"I've spent the last five years hearing everyone talk about how great you and your family are. I never thought for a moment you would even talk to someone like me."

"What do you mean by _someone like you_?" I ask. She was great; I really enjoyed talking to her.

"Well, someone who doesn't come from a prestigious, heroic family."

"Our families don't define us as people."

"Oh good," she says sarcastically. "That would make me a dream-crushing, fame-hungry hypocrite."

"They're probably not as bad as you think they are."

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"My surname is Skeeter. As in Celia Skeeter... Rita Skeeter's daughter."

I gape. Mum told me about Rita Skeeter and I got the vibe she didn't like Ms Skeeter very much. "So... You took your mum's surname?"

"Yeah, my mum had me out of wedlock. My dad didn't really want anything to do with me... I also have an older half-brother as well named Casper. Casper is engaged to Penelope Ramkin. You know? The socialite? My mum would do anything to get us in the limelight. She even wanted me to date James Potter."

I choke on my saliva. "_What? _My_ cousin?_"

"Yes," she says with visible disgust, "she even suggested I stuff my bra to get his attention."

"That's horrible," I say, wrinkling up my nose.

"I know." She doesn't even try to hide her obvious distaste. "And James Potter is at least 5 centimetres shorter than me. No thanks."

I can't help it, I burst out laughing. The librarian appears around the corner and shushes us. We lower our heads.

"So... I heard you did Ancient Runes as well..." She says while taking out her textbook.

Looking at her now, and listening to her babble on about Ancient Runes makes me feel happy. A seventh year wolf-whistles as he walks past. Instead of blushing or getting up to flirt with him like Julia or Dominique would, she just rolls her eyes and acts like nothing happened. I've never met someone like me before. And she _is _like me, we're both intelligent and we're both under-appreciated. It feels good spend time with someone that understands. Who said I was difficult to be friends with?

**And there you go! I am working on the next chapter as I am posting this. I said at the beginning that I would try to get chapters up every few days or so but I don't think it's practical seeing as I'm starting to go into the next term and things will be even busier. Hopefully, I'll be posting a new chapter (or two, if it's a chill week) every week or so. Please review, favourite or follow, it really motivates me to write! :):):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know I promised one chapter per week but it was my birthday on Friday! I spent most of Friday and Saturday dedicated to celebrating and I'm too busy during weekdays to write. **

**Without further delay, here's the next chapter - **

I spend the rest of the week hanging out with Celia all the while desperately trying to avoid Devin and the rest of my family. Celia and I share a lot of classes together. The only difference is that instead of Care of Magical Creatures, she does Charms.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but Care of Magical Creatures is quickly becoming my least favourite subject. Dominique is the only other "friend" I have in this class and she's still not talking to me. So instead of gossiping and laughing with Dom, I'm watching Irving Claverdon, a fellow Gryffindor, draw female breasts on his forearm with ink.

"Wow, those are really life-like," praises a Ravenclaw boy as he approaches Irving. "That is totally sick, dude."

Another Ravenclaw calls out, "Yeah right, Dylan. How would you know if they're life-like? As if a girl would even let you..."

"I've seen plenty, mate!" Dylan looks offended and dives into the crowd of Ravenclaws, slapping them on the shoulders and all the while, bragging of his sexual conquests.

"Ugh, men," Dominique growls. I hadn't noticed she was standing next to me.

"I could hardly call them men," I say, crinkling up my nose.

"You're right, they're horny pigs."

I laugh, "You've captured exactly what I was thinking with such eloquence, cousin."

She flicks her hair and turns to face me, "I say everything you're too afraid to say. I'm right and you know it."

I know what she's hinting at. "Look Dominique," I say while looking down at my feet. "I know the way I acted towards you the night we got to Hogwarts was horrible... I just... I just felt cornered, you know? I mean, first, I had Julia bitch my ear off and then I had Scorpius tell me off... I just – I thought that you would do the same so I got defensive..."

"It's okay," she says thoughtfully. "I know what you're like Rose. We're cousins. I know that you pounce when you feel threatened."

"You're talking like I'm some kind of wild jungle animal," I say dryly.

She smiles. "Well, that's just how you are and I know you don't mean to hurt people's feelings but... I think you should know that you do."

I look down again. "I'm really sorry."

I look up and notice she's smiling. "It's okay. All has been forgiven and forgotten, isn't that what the muggles say?"

I smile weakly. "Yeah, 'forgive and forget'."

"Yep, that... You know, Teddy wrote."

I blanch. "Oh, yeah? What did he say?"

"He asked me how school was and if the stress was, and I quote, 'oozing into every fabric of your existence to the point where your utmost being wants to cut it out like a bad organ transplant'."

Laughing, I say, "And? How are your 'fabrics of existence'? Are they doing well?"

"They're superb. No oozing, no cutting." She grins and then looks away. "Teddy also told me about what happened between you two."

What happened between us... Well, if I can recall correctly, I accused my best friend of abandoning his wife and basically called him a coward. Instead of apologising, I stormed out of the house and haven't spoken to him since. "Oh, please don't remind me."

"You're going to have to apologise, you know that right?"

"Yeah," I say, sighing with resignation. "I'm just dreading it. It's going to be so awkward. And um, what if he doesn't accept my apology? Or worse, what if he starts crying and accusing me of being a horrible little troll?"

Dominique rolls her eyes. "Really, Rose, you're so dramatic."

"I'm being serious! God, I was awful."

Dominique's expression softens. "It's okay, Rose. Teddy isn't cruel, he'll forgive you. You'll see."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Dominique and I sit down at the Gryffindor table. together I see Celia come through the door and wave her over. She seems to hesitate when she sees us but starts walking towards us and sitting down next to me anyway.<p>

"Hey Celia, how was Charms?"

"It was good... I guess..."

"Oh!" I am such a dim-wit. "Um, Celia this is my cousin Dominique. Dominique, this is my friend Celia."

"Hi Celia!" Dominique flashes her most endearing smile.

"Hello," Celia mumbles. They awkwardly shake hands. The whole fiasco is an uncomfortable exchange. Celia starts looking elsewhere and Dominique starts examining her nails which is a clear sign that she doesn't know what to do with the girl in front of her.

"Um," I start. "Uh..." I am such an idiot, I started talking before I even knew what I was going to say. Ugh, how do I get out of this now? "Dominique, have you seen that new guy, Arthur Greenwood from Hufflepuff? He's cute as. I'm so sick of the same tiresome faces we see. New meat is nice. Have you got your sights set on anyone yet?"

Dominique looks like she's about to launch into a tale when Scorpius stops at our table. He and I make brief eye contact before he looks away and faces Dominique. "How was class?" He asks her, smiling.

"Great!" She says enthusiastically. She pulls him in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Wait, _what_? Did I miss something? I mentally smack myself across the forehead. _O__f course you missed something, they couldn't have just accidentally pulled each other into a tender embrace and kissed! _

He finally looks at me again. "Hey Rose."

"Hey," I say in a low voice that's close to a growl.

"Sit with us, Scorp," Dominique says as she pats the seat next to her.

He sits down across from Celia and immediately notices her. "Hi," he says extending his hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hello Scorpius," Celia says shyly as she takes his hand. "My name is Celia Skeeter."

He frowns slightly but it quickly dissipates into an easy smile. "It's great to meet you. Are you friends with Dominique?"

"Um," Celia stumbles over her words. "I'm friends with Rose."

"Oh," he says bluntly. He turns to me again. "Did you pay her to be friends with you?"

"Hey!" I say heatedly. "Is it so unbelievable that I have _unpaid _friends?"

"Yes," he says, smirking. "Tell me Celia, has she bored you half to death with her moping and snarky little jibes yet?"

"No -" Celia answers with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about hurting her feelings," he interrupts. "She doesn't seem to have any. Sometimes I wonder if she's even human." He looks at me and glares.

"Seriously?" I ask in shock. "You're really going to start this again?"

"I didn't start anything the first time, Rose. If I recall, _you _were the one who was being the biggest Queen Bitch of the freaking Bitchland Empire."

"Scorp," Dominique says, narrowing her eyes. "Leave Rose alone. She has already apologised."

"Wait, she apologised?" Scorpius says in surprise.

"Yeah, so quit giving her a hard time."

"What did Devin say?" He asks.

"What? No! She apologised to _me_..."

"Oh," he says, his face going back to its original pissed-off grimace.

"Don't say 'oh' like that," I snap. I am getting progressively more and more annoyed. "I apologised to Dom for being horrible to her the other night. Don't treat it like it didn't mean anything."

"Well, what do you want me to say? Congratulations on apologising but not apologising to the person most affected by the things you said?"

"_What is it with you two?_" Dominique practically yells. "Why do you always fight whenever you see each other? Can't you get along for just one lunch break?"

"Uh, I think I'm going to head to the library. I have a few things I want to get done before class..." I turn to see Celia looking incredibly uncomfortable. I had forgotten that she is here.

"Oh! Sorry Celia, we'll talk later, yeah?" I ask. I sound like I'm pleading. I don't want her to think I'm some aggressive freak-show bitch.

"Yeah, sure," she says hesitantly. She leaves the dining hall and our table is silent for a few minutes after. I've made one friend that I seem to get along really well with and Scorpius comes by to screw it all up for me. Ass hole.

"You know what?" Scorpius finally says. "I'm out of here. I'll see you later, Dom." He leans down and kisses her, then walks away without a second look at me.

"Rose, are you okay?" Dominique looks genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say with a wave of the hand. I don't want her to know how much the whole thing is bothering me. "Are you and Scorpius, like, a thing?"

She looks embarrassed. "I was going to tell you before -"

"It's cool," I say. "Don't sweat it."

Leaning forward she blurts out, "We kind of got together the night of y'know, the night of the big fight."

"'The night of the big fight'?" I ask, hardly able to hold my smile back.

"Yeah, that's what I call it. Scorpius thinks the name is lame and that it should be 'The Night Rose Cracked It And Became A Raging Bitch' but I told him I didn't think that name was very appropriate."

"It's totally not appropriate," I mumble. "So... What happened... On 'the night'?"

"Well, after you left, Scorp and I kind of just sat there for a while. I don't think either of us wanted to leave... Eventually, I told him that he should probably head back to Slytherin and that it was getting late. Instead of getting up, he just looked at me, like he was trying to make up his mind on something. Then out of no where, he kisses me. I was kind of shocked at first, but then I kissed him back... And since then, we've kind of just, stuck. I don't know if we're official... But he told me that he really likes me and that he wants us to get to know each other better." Dominique is blushing by the time she finishes.

"Wow..." I say. "I've missed a lot." I don't know why, but it bothers me. It's weird. I don't think Scorpius has ever had a girlfriend. There were rumours going around that he hooked up with girls but he has never, ever had an actual, official girlfriend. Well, Dominique just said they _might not_ be official... Ugh, whatever, it's none of my business anyhow.

"You really have," Dominique says, nodding. "We're having a sack tonight... The Potters, Fred, Scorp and I will be there. You wanna come?" A 'sack' is what we called our night meetings. The name came from Albus one year when he brought this "sleeping bag" that he got from a muggle shop. We asked him why he brought the sack along and it took him a full hour to explain what it really was. After he did, we all bought ourselves sacks and from then on, those meets became known as "sack nights".

At sacks, we would sneak in Albus and Scorpius into the Gryffindor common room after everyone was asleep and spend the night talking and laughing and having fun. I think sacks are the only time when Scorpius and I actually get along.

"Okay," I say a little unsure. "Can I invite Celia?"

"Sure, I bet she was really confused before... I'd love to get to know her... I didn't even know who she was before today to be honest..."

* * *

><p>Right before Potions class starts, I lean over to face Celia. "Hey," I whisper.<p>

She looks up from her notes. "What's up?"

"So we're having a sack..."

"What's a sack?" She asks, confused.

"It's kind of like a sleepover thing... Anyway, my cousins, you know, Albus, James, Dominique and Fred and all that, oh! And Scorpius too... Well we're having a sack night which is kind of like a slumber party and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

She hesitates and then sighs. "Look Rose, I love hanging out with you and all that and I hope we'll still continue to hang out but I would really appreciate it if you leave me out of your family stuff and your drama with Scorpius."

"Oh," I say awkwardly. "I didn't realise you felt this way... I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

She looks away. "You're great. I just don't feel comfortable around the others, that's all."

"Okay... I guess." I turn to face the front of the classroom and spend the rest of the lesson thinking about the sack.

**Well? I know, I know, why can't Scorp and Rose get along just for once? They're both stubborn and pubescent, give them a little time... They'll come around.**

**I'm not going to be making any chapter deadlines this time round, I have a loaded week full of assessments! I'll be writing every chance I get, don't worry! I won't be abandoning this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

It's midnight by the time we are able to sneak in Albus and Scorpius. We gather around the fire and take out our "sacks". I'm wedged between James and Dominique. On the other side of Dominique is Scorpius, he has been avoiding eye contact with me since we let him into the common room.

We arrange our sacks so that the heads face towards each other in a circle of sorts. Fred has gone up to collect all of his snacks that he bought from Honeydukes. He throws the big mass into a pile in the middle of our circle when he returns and I snatch the Ton-Tongue Toffees right before Scorpius does. He looks up and glares at me while I poke my tongue out at him.

"Aren't you going to share?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nope," I reply innocently. "I'm going to eat all of these myself."

He sighs exasperatedly and picks up the Every Flavour Beans. "You drive me mad, Rose."

Dominique and I sit huddled together and she tells me about how Victoire keeps sending her letters and asking she has heard from Teddy. "It makes me feel so awkward," says Dominique. "She's my sister and I want to be honest with her but at the same time, I'm scared that I'll end up hurting her by telling her the truth." We talk for what seems like hours.

James and Albus are flicking beans at each other. James opens his mouth and catches one which seems to go a bit too far down his throat and he chokes a little. He splutters and coughs the bean out. "Ew, James, that's so gross," Dominique says with disgust.

"Would you rather I choke to death, woman?!"

She grins and joins in with Al, flicking beans at James. Before we know it, everyone gets up and starts flicking and spitting beans at each other. We're laughing and chasing after one another. I feel a bean hit the back of my head and turn around, ready to assault my attacker with my own supply of beans. Scorpius... Ha. The poor bastard has no idea who he's messing with.

I launch a handful of beans his way and a few go in his mouth. He spits them back at me. Ugh, gross. I run and practically jump on him, shoving beans down his shirt. He squirms and tries to throw me off but I'm holding onto the fabric of his plain black shirt tightly.

He finally manages to knock me off and stands up, wriggling to get the beans out from under his shirt. I giggle; he looks ridiculous. "You're an evil little dwarf, do you know that?"

"Dwarf?" I ask in mock outrage. "Please! I'm not that much shorter than you!"

"You don't deny that you're evil?"

I flick my hair out of my face, exaggeratedly. "I am many things, Scorpius Malfoy. You've seen but few."

"What do I have to do to see more?" He asks with a curious expression on his face.

I shrug. "I don't know. Maybe get a new personality?"

He grins and I laugh outright.

"What's going on here?" An angry voice asks. We all turn towards the bottom of the dorm steps and see a very annoyed Devin standing there in his pyjamas.

"Oh, sorry mate," James says, good humouredly. "We'll be quieter from now on. Sorry to wake you, just go back to bed, Dev."

"What the hell are Slytherins doing in here?" I've never seen Devin so angry. Honestly, I think his anger has something to do with me being there.

I go up to him and touch his arm. "Devin, it's nothing. It's just a family tradition we're having here... We can't help if one of our cousins is in Slytherin."

His expression softens for a moment and then hardens again. "Scorpius isn't your cousin."

"No..." I start to panic. What if Devin tells a professor? We're screwed. We're not meant to be hanging out with other house members in the middle of the night, let alone Slytherins.

"Look, Devin," I say, trying to keep my tone soft and even. "I know that you're mad at me. Just please, don't tell anyone about this. I..." What am I trying to say? What am I doing? "I want to sort this out. Please." Rose Weasley, what on earth do you think you're doing? Are you out of your mind? You do not want to sort this out! I'm desperate. I don't want him to tell on us and I would condemn myself to a relationship with him again to stop him.

He looks sceptical at first but I think he notices the desperation in my voice. He thinks that it's because I want to get back together... Not because I just want to escape teacher notice. "I – Rose, you know that as a prefect I should be making sure that students follow rules."

"I know," I say, trying to sound as sweet and vulnerable as I can. "I know I'm putting you in an awkward position but please, Devin, please don't tell anyone."

He looks at me for what seems like a million years until finally, he sighs. "Fine, I won't tell anyone. But keep it down, you are all way too noisy." He turns around and starts walking back to his dorm. He stops and looks back at me again, he smiles hopefully and then disappears up the boys' dorms.

"Rose Weasley, you are a little minx, do you know that?" James drapes his arm around my shoulder and I push him off with a snort.

I climb into my sack and lay on my side. I notice Scorpius sitting slumped in a chair, his expression is dark and he looks angry. "What's wrong, Scorp?" Dominique asks, she caresses his arm and he pulls away.

"Nothing," he snaps. What's his problem? I thought his douche baggery was directed only at me. Now his girlfriend? What an ass wipe.

Dominique looks hurt and recoils. She climbs into her sack and turns her back to him. Everyone else starts climbing into their sacks and eventually Scorpius does too.

After a little while, snores start to echo throughout the room. I turn away from James, whose snores are literally blowing my hair out of my face. I toss and turn for around an hour until I finally give up. I kick my sack off and get up. I pace across the room and finally plop myself on the chair that Scorpius was sitting on earlier.

"Can't sleep?" I gasp and then cover my mouth. I see someone get up and walk towards me. It's Scorpius.

"Yeah" I say, sighing. "James and Albus sleep so loudly."

Scorpius sits himself down on the chair facing mine. We left one candle in the room lit so I can see Scorpius' face. He looks pensive. His anger from before seems to have dissolved and he looks calm. "I know. I share a dorm with Al and usually I can ignore it but when it's him _and _James? Man, the room feels like it would be a freaking 8 on the Richter scale."

"Richter scale?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, it's a muggle thing. They use it to measure the intensity of earthquakes. Basically measures how much energy is released."

Scorpius knows something about muggles that I don't? "Where did you learn about this?"

He shrugs like it's no big deal. "My parents' house is near a muggle town. I used to go into the local library and spend hours a day reading all sorts of books. Books on mountains, deep sea animals, Ancient Greek civilisation..."

I laugh softly. "Wow..."

"Why are you so surprised?" He asks, frowning.

"I don't know... I just didn't think -"

"What? You didn't think I even knew how to read?"

"No! I mean, I just didn't think that muggle stuff interested you."

He cocks his head to one side. "Why did you think that?"

"I just thought you would think it's below you or something... Why does it matter? Why are you even talking to me? I thought you hated me."

"I never said I hated you." He looks unconcerned.

"No, but you called me out and pretty much said that I was a horrible person."

"I don't think you're a horrible person," he says quietly. "Rose, I don't want to fight with you anymore. Seriously, it's becoming exhausting."

"If you don't think I'm a horrible person then why did you say all those things?"

"Because you needed to hear them." He looks at me and leans forward in his chair. The intensity in the way he's watching me makes me want to look away but I don't.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't..." I say as the thoughts form in my head. "Need to hear them, I mean. I wish I didn't need to hear them... You don't need to give me all this shit, you know. I already know that what I said to Devin was harsh."

He smiles and it's warm; it lights up his face in way that makes him look almost angelic. I notice how nice and strong his jawline is and can't help noticing every line on his face. I quickly look away, what am I doing? Why the hell am I staring at him? He probably thinks I'm some kind of weird, eye-stalking creep. How can I diffuse this awkwardness?

"So, I heard you and Dominique are dating?" I ask, off-handedly. I don't want him to think that I'm invested in his answer or anything because I'm not.

"What? Where did you hear that from?"

"Dominique told me and also, you kissed her at lunch..."

He looks confused. "We're not... I mean, she's great, but she's not like, my girlfriend or anything. She's a friend... I like her sure, but it's a platonic like, that's all. "

"Don't you think you're leading her on then?" I ask, fuming. How dare he string my cousin along like that? "If you don't want to date her then don't make out with her and then call her your 'friend'."

"I thought she knew that we weren't going out! I never asked her to be my girlfriend! And I thought she was okay with friends with benefits!"

"She's under the impression that you two have some romance going on!"

"Fine, I'll clear any confusion up with her tomorrow," he says.

"Good," I say as I cross my arms over my chest. We don't say anything for a few minutes afterwards and the room becomes awkward again.

He clears his throat. "Um, I'm glad you're patching things up with Devin," he says lamely.

"Thanks," I say, unsure of what to do or say next.

"So, were you serious? Were you serious about wanting to get back together with him before?" He asks. His voice is tight, like he's trying to control his temper. I don't know why he's mad. One minute he tells me to apologise to Devin and the next, he's being all pissy about Devin and I potentially getting back together.

"I don't know," I reply with an exaggerated shrug.

"What's with the attitude?"

"What attitude?" I ask, outraged.

"I just asked you a question and now you're being all stuck up," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, is there always some kind of bitchy nuance underlying everything I do?" I ask, shooting him a glare.

"Well, can't you just answer the question without biting my head off?"

"You know, you keep telling me that I have an attitude problem, but maybe you should check yourself out first, Scorpius Malfoy," I shoot.

"Whatever, stop dodging the question."

"Fine," I say. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm starting to think that maybe... Maybe I owe it to him to try it again."

"You don't owe him anything, Rose. Maybe an apology, but that's it."

"Scorpius! You have no right to tell me what I should do! Don't talk to me like some concerned friend, alright? Because I know better!"

"Have you thought that maybe I am concerned? Maybe I think that you can do better than Devin?" He practically spits the words out. Fred stirs in his sleeping bag and Scorpius and I sink back into our seats, quickly shutting up.

"You know what? I'm going to bed. I can't stand the snoring and I'm tired," I say, ignoring what he just said. I don't know what to make of it. What does he mean that he thinks that I can do better?

He fixes me a stare and finally says, "Good night, Rose."

"Good night," I say, yawning. I hadn't noticed how tired I am until now. I get up and make my way up to the girls' dorms.

At the top of the stairs, I notice a strange smell. It smells like dirt. It's dark so I can't see where the smell is coming from. Some idiot probably forgot to wipe their shoes before going up into the dorms. I take off my slippers and climb into my bed. The sheets are cold and stiff and no matter which side I turn, it still feels uncomfortable. I lay on my back and close my eyes, hoping that maybe sleep will come easier without the snoring.

A little while later, I feel droplets fall onto my forehead. Is the ceiling leaking? I turn to my side and close my eyes. Seconds later, more droplets fall; but this time, into my hair. Frustrated, I get up and grab my wand.

"_Lumos._" My wand lights up the room and I look up. The wall behind my bed frame is stained red. An owl is pinned to it with its intestines and stomach pulled out of its little body and dangling towards the bed. Its wings are spread across the length of the bed frame, almost like it's midst flight and its white fur is clumped into straws with dried blood. Blood, there is so much blood. Words are etched into the wall with the red ink: _Blood, blood, blood... I want it for you, my sweet Rose. _More droplets fall and drip onto my face.

I scream.

**So! I've left it on at a cliff hanger haha soz not soz. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, not that I didn't have fun with the other chapters but this one especially. Anywho, next chapter will be up soon, please review/favourite/follow in the meantime! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose, please, say something," Dominique is kneeling down beside me, she has been begging for the last 20 minutes for me to talk. I can't. My words are caught at my throat and my throat feels like a swollen ball, pushing and suffocating until it feels like my head is going to pop off and drop with a heavy thud onto the hard wood floor. She starts crying. "Please, Rose, you're scaring me."

Didn't she see the owl? How is it only _now_ she's afraid? She was the one who ran up to pull me away from it. The others woke up and when they saw it, some vomited, others screamed and a few just stared. I saw Celia run to get Headmaster Shacklebolt.

I shudder and wrap my arms around my body more tightly. I see Scorpius standing at the back of the room with Albus. James and Fred are with Professor Longbottom, I heard that they want to call our parents.

The door to the office flings open with Headmaster Shacklebolt and Professor Longbottom walking in followed by my cousins. Shacklebolt sits himself down at his large desk with an impassive expression on his face while Professor Longbottom stands on the other side of me, looking nervous but determined.

"Miss Weasley," Shacklebolt says calmly. "Do you have any idea who could have done something like this?"

I try to force a word out but I can't. What is wrong with me? I feel like my body has detached itself and is running around in circles like a headless chicken. I look at the faces in front of me and I crack. "I – I don't know. I don't who would do such an awful thing. This is sick. It's sick and cruel," I sob. "That blood..."

Dominique's eyes widen in concern and she wraps her arms around me. "It's okay, I promise everything will be okay."

"That poor owl..." I whip my head around and see Scorpius. He looks paler than usual.

"You're thinking about the _owl_ at a time like this?" snaps Dominique.

"It didn't deserve to die that way."

"No one and no animal deserves to die that way," I say. My voice is less hysterical than before, I feel like it's almost levelling out to normal. "Whose owl was it?"

"We're still trying to identify the owl," Shacklebolt replies. "But it's difficult, the body has been so badly mutilated, you see."

"Who ever did this is one fucked up psychopath. When I find out who it is, I'm going to rip their arms off and force feed it to them."

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor Longbottom scolds. "That is filthy language! When we find out who did this, they will be punished appropriately, not torn a part savagely."

Scorpius glares at Longbottom and crosses his arm haughtily. I try to catch Scorpius' eye. He notices and I hope I send him a look that says 'thank you'. He smiles which I hope means he understood. Everyone is acting too calm about this and it's freaking me out, why is it only Scorpius that understands how disgusting this is? How is it only him who is as outraged as me? Why isn't everyone screaming and raging and carrying torches to find which bastard did this and set them alight?

"We have alerted your parents about what has taken place," Shacklebolt informs us. I don't like the way he's talking about this like it's a business arrangement. He used to be a politician I know, but can't the man show a little more emotion? "They wanted to come but I assured them that we have everything under control."

I laugh harshly. "Under control? Didn't you see that message on the wall? Whoever did this wants blood! They want to _spill_ blood! And if that's true then this won't be the last time something like this happens!"

"We have seen the message, Miss Weasley. Professor Longbottom and I believe that it may be a cruel prank. Is there anyone that has shown animosity towards you?"

Part of me knows that this isn't just some prank: no bully would go this far for a laugh. "No, no one who would do something like this."

"People can surprise you, Miss Weasley," Shacklebolt replies quietly.

"Not only people, it would seem," I reply icily. "Dead, mutilated owls appear to have the same effect."

I don't know what's driving me to be so mean towards the very people who are trying to help me. It's just so frustrating, listening to people tell me that it's "all under control". I want to scream and yell at them but I know it won't achieve anything; so I settle for a bitchy and difficult attitude instead.

"Your dorm will be cleaned and searched, to see if the perpetrators have left anything else behind," Shacklebolt tells us, refusing to acknowledge my abrasiveness. "While that is happening, Gryffindor girls will not be able to return to their dorms until later in the day." I look at the clock and notice it's already well past three in the morning.

"What about our clothes?" Dominique asks uncertainly.

"Belongings will be searched first and returned to you shortly. Staff is already getting started as we speak."

I know that there are mirrors around the room but I'm trying to avoid my reflection. I can feel the blood on my skin and in my hair. When I frown, I can feel the dried blood stretching and cracking.

"Of course," Shacklebolt continues. "Before you may leave, you ought to discuss with your Head – or Heads of Houses as to why Slytherin boys were in the Gryffindor common room." Shacklebolt leaves the room and I feel dread settle at the bottom of my stomach. Longbottom is going to tell mum and dad for sure.

Professor Slughorn enters the office and drags Albus and Scorpius back out with him leaving the Gryffinfors with Longbottom.

Longbottom looks at us with sad eyes. "I don't want to punish you kids," he mumbles. "But rules are rules and you have to abide by them, do you all understand?"

We all nod. "Right," Longbottom says with a little more confidence. "Dominique, Fred and James, you will be in detention with me every day after class for two weeks." Longbottom turns to me. "Rosie, you will be in detention with me every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after class for two weeks. Every other day, I want you to see the school counsellor."

I whip my head up. "What?" I spit.

"You will be seeing the school counsellor every Tuesday and Thursday, Rose," Longbottom replies. His voice sounds tired and I notice now how shabby he's looking. "What you saw... Something like that leaves an impression on a person."

I jump from my seat, fuming. "What about the other girls in my dorm?" I demand. "Why don't they go to see the counsellor too? I wasn't the only one who saw that owl."

"Perhaps," he replies. "But you're the only one with that owl's blood all over you and you're the only one the message on the wall was talking to."

I scream in frustration. "I don't want to sit in a fucking chair and talk about my fucking feelings to someone who doesn't give two shits about me."

Longbottom glares with such ferocity that I have to lean away from him slightly. "You're going to see the counsellor, that is final, do you understand me? You will go to that counsellor, you will sit down and you will talk. I don't care how much you hate it or how much you would rather be moping alone up in your dorm. You _will _go to your counselling sessions."

I cross my arms across my chest and slump back down in my chair.

Longbottom recomposes himself before starting again. "Good, you are all dismissed. Your belongings should be ready very soon. Go clean yourselves up."

* * *

><p>They gave us our belongings and we all showered. I had to scrub and scrub to remove all traces of blood from my face and hair. Even after it was gone, I still felt contaminated. I went back and showered a second time. I used all of Dominique's bath lotions and soaps while she was convincing the house elves down in the kitchen to make us an early breakfast.<p>

Throwing on a dark navy knit sweater. I make my way down to the Great Hall. Shacklebolt had the hall opened and available for all the Gryffindors who couldn't return to their dorms. I notice Dominique sitting behind her mountain of food that she had coerced from the house elves. I look at the clock on the far wall and notice that it's almost six in the morning. I had spent more than an hour washing myself.

I sit down next to Dominique and notice that she has already started devouring one of the pies. "Are you feelin' any better, Rose?" Dominique asks, mid bite.

"I don't know," I say, shrugging. "I don't feel worse?"

"Well, that's got to be a good start." Dominique points to a croissant. "You should eat, you'll feel better afterwards, I promise."

I honestly doubt it. Dominique may not need to watch her weight because she's part veela so she'll be gorgeous whatever size she is but I certainly do. With the prospect of cankles and muffin tops in mind, I shove croissants into my mouth. I need something to think about other than the dead owl over my bed.

Dominique and I sit together, though not saying much, until the rest of Hogwarts arrives for breakfast. As the students pour into the hall, laughing and smiling, I wonder how they slept so well while I was washing out owl blood from my hair.

I notice Celia enter the hall. I think of waving her over but think better of it. I don't know why but I would rather be with Dominique right now. Celia stops at our table and hesitates. "Um, hey," I say awkwardly.

"Hey."

Dominique looks at us back and forth, trying to analyse the situation. "So what's up?" I finally ask.

Celia starts crying which catches me completely off-guard. "I-It was m-m-my owl," she wails. "Who w-would do something like this?"

I jump out of my seat the same time as Dominique. Dom wraps her arms around Celia and comforts her. "It's okay, we'll catch the psycho who did this."

"B-But Casper is d-dead! Who cares if we catch them? C-Casper will still be dead!"

I know what she means. Does catching the culprit really undo what has happened? Even if they are punished, will it ever really compensate? Is the punishment of some low-life equal to the life of someone precious to us? I don't want punishment, I want to get even. I want to make that bastard suffer. It's a darkness that consumes me and I am filled with such rage that my whole is shaking.

I put my hand on Celia's shoulder. It's all I can do, nothing I can say will bring back her owl. It's a small gesture, but I hope she realises that I care. She meets my eyes and smiles weakly. Together, the three of us stand there for what seems like an eternity. It's a simple thing to hold someone while they grieve, but when all tears are shed and every fear is exposed, you will be wholly their's and they will be wholly your's.

**I know, it took me a while to get this one up. Sorry! I was supposed to publish last weekend but I was really busy. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait. Please leave a review (any feedback, suggestions) and also favourite/follow! Thankk you :-)**


End file.
